


Guitar Lessons

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: Slipping Away (Random One Shots) [6]
Category: John 5 - Fandom, Marilyn Manson (Band), Pogo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Pogo wants to learn guitar





	Guitar Lessons

John had everything set up just the way he wanted it. Ready for rehearsal, to get this show over. He was excited to be on tour but he always missed home. He had spent an entire hour setting up his equipment, not letting the roadies help, not wanting them to damage anything. He loved his guitars, they were everything to him. His music sheets were laid on top of a speaker just in case he needed them, his set list was in its sheet protector ready for Manson to spit, bleed or pour things on as he often did. Not to annoy John, but that's why John started using the protector, so his sheet would still be legible by the end of the night. He started to walk off the stage when he heard a whoosh followed by a crash. His head snapped around seeing his papers and guitar stand falling to the ground. What he hoped was just an accident was quickly proven otherwise by the maniacal grin from his band mate. 

"Fuck Pogo! What the hell?" He shouted angrily rushing to pick up his guitar and check it for damages.

"I bet you fuck that guitar don't you. You would totally make sweet love to it."

John rolled his eyes, dismissing the comments and setting everything back in its place.

Pogo approached him, running a finger over the strings of the guitar. A lump formed in Johns throat, he was waiting for him to pick it up and smash it. Pogo wrapped his hand around the neck of the guitar and moved it up and down rudely insinuating masturbation. John huffed and smacked his hand away from the guitar.

"What? You don't like anyone else to touch it?"

"No. Frankly I'd rather you left my guitar alone."

"John you're always so tense. You need to loosen up. I'm not going to break your guitar. I didn't mean to knock it over. I was trying to pick it up and I tripped. To short to reach over the speakers. Oops." Pogo shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever just leave my stuff alone. I don't go messing with your keyboards."

"I'd love to hear the music made from fucking on my keyboard."

"You would. Please just let me set this all back up and get to lunch."

"I bet this guitar hear would make some lovely music as well."

"Pogo you cannot fuck a guitar."

"But you can fuck with one."

Pogo now had John trapped against his speaker wall and was standing way to close to him. Still stroking the neck of the guitar. John cleared his throat, watching Pogos hands. He did have lovely hands. His fingers wrapped perfectly around the neck of the guitar and moved with experience. John couldn't deny that it was turning him on more than he wanted to admit. He found himself wondering what those hands would feel like on his own body. 

"You know John. You could teach me how to play some time. Then I wouldn't be so curious. Here. Show me how to hold it." He picked up the guitar and held it out John. John took the guitar as draped the strap over his shoulder demonstrating what to do. He then removed it and draped it over Pogo. 

"Like this." He guided the other mans hands to the neck and body of the guitar, letting his body press up against him a little. Pogo leaned into the touch, pressing his body firmly against Johns, pushing him up against the speakers. Eliciting a moan to escape John. John placed his fingers over Pogos on the G chord, and moved there other hand together to strum. "See, simple." 

"Show me another." Pogo whispered, shifting his ass to rub across the erection behind him, earning another moan. John breathed heavily, clearing his throat.

"Okay, C chord." He placed their fingers where they go and again they strummed together. This time he moved their fingers back to the G and quickly moved them back and forth, continuing an up down strum in a broken rhythm. "Good, here's E. Well put them all together." He pressed himself harder into Pogos body. Showing him the chord, they strummed a few time and then added all the chords together. They were lost completely in their own little world with their own little song, he hadn't even noticed that their body's were moving with the music. Pogos ass was grinding up against just perfectly and his body was grinding right back. He looked down at Pogos neck, he wanted to press his lips against it so badly he could hardly stand it. He breathed into his ear, gasping at the feeling of their body's together as they kept strumming the chords together.

"This isn't so bad. You're a great teacher John." Pogo spoke seductively, his own pants tented from his growing bulge. 

"Keep playing the chords." John spoke as if it were a command despite his quiet voice. Pogo kept moving his fingers in the pattern as Johns hands left his and made their way around his waist. "Good. You're doing so good Pogo." He let one of his hands drift to the other mans pants finding him in the same predicament. He cupped his hand over Pogos cock and pressed firmly. The pressure and the sensation grabbed Pogos attention and he moaned out loud at it before he could stop himself, faltering the chords. He cleared his throat and started again. This time John didn't stop himself, he continued palming Pogos cock through his jeans, and started placing kisses down the side of his neck. Pogo arched his back into the feeling and rolled his hips against John. 

"You might be into something John. I understand why you love your guitar. It's magical." Pogo groaned again as John slipped his hands into a Pogos baggy pants, gripping his hard cock the way Pogo had done to the neck of his guitar. 

"Guitar is magic. It's instant sex appeal. Sounds beautiful. Feels amazing pressed up against you." 

"Yeah. Feels fucking great. I want to switch jobs." Pogos breath hitched, as Johns fingers expertly played his cock in all the perfect places just as he would play his guitar without error. Johns own cock was leaking, he was so hard and the friction Pogos body was providing was apparently just right. John started to feel a burn in his gut. He wasn't sure how such little stimulation was getting him there but he was certain he would cum very soon if they didn't stop. 

Pogos hands kept gliding over the guitar, just as he had done with keyboard he seemed to have learned them quickly. The melody was broken and inconsistent but at the moment it was the most beautiful John had ever heard. Pogo began to breath shakily his own movements becoming less teasing and more frantic and determined. 

"John... I think this song is almost over." He moaned out as Johns free hand ran down his side and then into his pants as well, his fingertips stroking over his thigh.

"Mmmhmm. Just a few more strums and we will be finished." The burning in Johns loin was getting intense. He pumped Pogos length faster as his body stiffened around him letting his orgasm take hold. He grunted softly his face nestled into the crook of Pogos neck, his jeans now sticky with his cum. The twitching of his cock as John finished against Pogos body was enough to send Pogo over the edge. His fingers still moving as he tried to stay focused but his breaths were coming deeper as he felt the fire wash over him, he strummed the chord one last time as John moved his hand over him, his own orgasm shaking him to the core. He panted feeling spent slumping his body now against the other man, John removed his hands from Pogos body, taking the guitar with him. He placed a final kiss to the nape of Pogos neck. 

"Great first lesson. I feel less tense with you around my equipment already." John whispered into Pogos ear. Pogo stepped away from Johns body still trying to catch his breath and slow his heart beat.

"Yeah. That went unexpectedly well. Thanks. We uh. Should do that again. I'd really like to learn more." John draped his guitar back over his neck and went through an intense riff.  
"Any Time Pogo. Just ask." He winked at him smiling and turned on his heel, continuing to play a little as Pogo left the stage.


End file.
